


Practice Makes Perfect

by SpunSugar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Premature Ejaculation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunSugar/pseuds/SpunSugar
Summary: Another excerpt from their sex life: Yuuri dominating Victor.





	Practice Makes Perfect

Yuuri slid his foot over Victor's bare shoulder, arching and gliding along his skin like a snake. Victor's gaze dared to travel the line up the inside of Yuuri's leg, all the way up to the tight black straps and the heavy stretch of lace nestled between those unforgiving thighs, just above eye-level, out of reach. Victor gripped his knees, folded underneath him. He wanted to reach...

"Kiss." Yuuri snapped him back into focus, nudging his knee against the side of Victor's face. "Politely."

Victor exhaled, his want rushing over Yuuri's flesh in a warm cloud. He pressed his lips there with such reverence, shifting back and forth slightly on his knees, fighting the impulse to bury his face where he really wanted. His kisses traveled further up, slowly. He opened his mouth, warm tongue begging, teeth coming out to scrape-

Yuuri pulled his leg back with a hiss and shoved his foot against Victor's chest, knocking him backwards onto the floor and pinning him down. Yuuri shook his head, smiling in the darkest of ways.

" _Vitya_ , that's not polite..."

He hadn't been that rough- Victor always went down willingly- but Victor still looked as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him. One hand twitched nervously up to wrap around Yuuri's ankle, stroking gently.

"Sorry, I..."

His breathy rasp gave Yuuri chills.

Yuuri dug the ball of his foot into Victor's pecs, toes flexing as he pretended to consider the apology, enjoying how Victor squirmed impatiently under him.

"Hmm... I had plans, but only if you're going to behave, Victor."

"Yuuri, please-"

Yuuri slid the side of his foot over Victor's throat, forcing his chin up, pressing down just enough to silence the whining, fast. Satisfied with the way Victor flushed visibly even in the dim light, Yuuri let up.

"Good. Now let me think. I could... sit on your shoulders and fuck your face into the floor until you choke?"

Victor choked a bit just at the thought.

Yuuri dragged his foot down Victor's heated chest, playing, teasing, taking his time, enjoying his fiancé’s soft shudders. He hooked his toes under the waistband of Victor's briefs and drew them back for a peek at his needy pink cock, thinking fondly of the time Victor had fucked himself between Yuuri's feet one desperate night overseas, in their hotel bathtub. Yuuri wondered if Victor was remembering, too, as his hands scrambled uselessly over the hardwood floor, ring making a dull scraping noise to accompany his rough breathing. Yuuri let the elastic band go with a sharp snap, making Victor curse in Russian, back arching off the floor in an involuntary jolt.

"Yuuri, that's too mean," he whimpered, feebly reaching up to wipe the sweat gathering above his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Yuuri relented, "But it doesn't seem like you minded all that much."

Victor's cock was straining against his lower stomach now, as if threatening to break free of his briefs.

"You're doing so good for me," Yuuri murmured, kneading his warm sole against Victor's balls, eliciting a gaspy moan. "I wonder what else you can accomplish in that position."

Victor looked lost, dazed, and eager for any order. He was visibly trying not to buck his hips back against Yuuri's massaging foot.

Suddenly Yuuri pulled away. Standing over Victor's hips with his back turned, he slid his hands down the curves of his back while Victor watched hungrily, which Yuuri noted with selfish glee after a glance down over his shoulder. Yuuri's thumbs latched onto the lace stretched across his hips and tugged. He slowly dragged the lingerie down his ass, dropping down to crouch over Victor's chest before Victor could get a decent look at anything else. Even from here, Yuuri could practically feel Victor's heart thundering in his chest. He pushed his hips back until he could feel Victor's breath on his ass.

"You know what to do~ Eat it."

Yuuri barely got the command out before Victor was buried deep between his muscular cheeks, nose crushed by his enthusiasm, tongue exploring as if it was his job.

"Mmm," Yuuri sighed, melting back into Victor's hot mouth, feeling only his tongue and the saliva trailing down his inner thighs. It was almost meditative, and he had remind himself not to neglect Victor's cock for too long, lest he lose this pleasant sense of urgency.

Yuuri ran his hands over Victor's abs, tracing the hard lines, feeling him lift slightly off the ground with the efforts of his tongue. Yuuri leaned forward, bending down and stretching his body until he could run his tongue over the underside of Victor's leaking head, enjoying the indecipherable sounds Victor mumbled into his ass. Yuuri gave a few more slow, taunting licks before sitting up, pulling away at both ends from a thoroughly frustrated partner. He was facing Victor now, straddling his erection with an animalistic glint in his eyes. Yuuri ran a thumb over Victor's swollen, parted lips, dropping his hips just enough to let Victor's cock slide against his ass.

"You've been so good, Victor, but I need a little more."

"Yes, Yuuri. Yes..."

Yuuri wasn't entirely sure Victor was listening anymore as his eyes darted back and forth from Yuuri's face to Yuuri’s wet cock, now hanging on display just over Victor's body. Yuuri snapped his fingers in Victor's face.

"You're gonna fuck me like this, without my help."

Victor started to sit up on his elbows, hurrying to obey, but Yuuri shoved him back down to the floor.

"Uh-uh, just like this."

"But, Yuuri-"

Yuuri grabbed Victor's cock in his fist, drizzling lube down the sides and stroking until Victor threw his head back, moaning quietly, eyes blinking rapidly at the ceiling like he'd forgotten his own name.

Protests effectively silenced.

Yuuri lined the fat head of Victor's cock up with his entrance, already slick with spit, and pressed it inside, stretching himself open with a soft grunt, his lower stomach clenching in satisfaction as he swallowed it up and sunk down deep. Victor seemed to have forgotten English, or Russian, or any language at all, just making sounds now.

"You’re not... allowed to cum until I say," Yuuri managed with some effort, head spinning a little as he adjusted himself on top of his fiancé. After a minute, he prodded Victor in the side to make sure he was still coherent. Victor lifted a single finger off the floor in acknowledgment.

_'Yeah, still in there...'_

"Move," Yuuri ordered, but his voice was softer, now- more of a plea. Not that he'd give that away to Victor so easily. He knew Victor got immense satisfaction from his control.

With a stuttering motion, Victor pressed up into Yuuri, making him bite back a whimper, his mouth dropping open.

"Ahh, fuck-" Yuuri let slip, bending forward to grip Victor's ribs for support. He felt Victor's body straining upwards again and Yuuri held him down by the chest, making his hips and abs do all of the work. He lifted his head to watch Victor's face and the sight made his chest and his cock throb together. Victor looked like he was fighting the battle of his life- brow scrunched up in concentration, eyes glossy, hair mussed and sticking slightly to his forehead at the edges. Yuuri clenched as Victor hit a good spot, seeing the results of his involuntary action reflected in Victor's wild eyes.

"Yuuri," Victor gasped, increasingly desperate as Yuuri's lips hovered over his, brushing the corner of his open mouth.

It was so hard not to move with him. Yuuri hadn't anticipated just how taxing it would be when he was planning all of this out. Fuck... Victor's cock pushing into him with such wet sounds was so unbelievably lewd. He was so full, Yuuri could practically feel each thrust in his stomach. Victor wasn't doing too bad- he was making up for lost power with enthusiasm- but this angle was torture. Yuuri couldn't stand it any longer. He needed something-

He reached down, fingers still slick and slightly sticky, and wrapped a hand around his own burning erection, tense shoulders drooping in relief as he instantly regained some of his composure, stroking with a steady hand.

As if determined to mess with him, Victor slammed into his prostate immediately afterwards, sending a shock through Yuuri that forced out a high-pitched cry. Victor had it now, and he wasn't going to lose that spot again, even if it undid him.

"Ahh, Yuuri.... please, let's cum. Please, let's cum together," Victor gasped, hands twitching, grazing the air around Yuuri's shoulders nervously. Yuuri was the one making demands. He wanted to wait for permission… but Victor was barely holding on; he was painfully hard inside Yuuri's tight, hot ass. It was like every part of him had been reduced to his member, and the feeling was overwhelming.

"Mmhm Victor," Yuuri moaned, finally pressing his hips back with a forceful grunt. His hand was moving faster now- feeling Victor's cock wedged between his ass cheeks, the throb of his abused prostate, how he wanted to cum on Victor's heaving chest-

"Oh-!" Victor was audibly pleased as Yuuri burst into his own hand, shooting himself across Victor's upper body, almost reaching up to his ears, the rest dribbling over Yuuri's knuckles in a weak fountain. "Ohhh Yuuri-"

"Ah- Hey!" Yuuri had to close his eyes at the small shocks of pleasure shaking his shoulders as he felt Victor cum inside of him without warning, releasing it all with a few deep, messy, uneven thrusts. He felt Victor sort of crumple underneath him, completely spent. "Ahh.." Yuuri winced as his cock jumped in his hand and he opened his palm and braced himself on his fiance's shoulders. Yuuri let out a tired, dry laugh. "You weren't supposed to cum until I said so," he scolded gently.

Victor tried his best to look contrite, relishing the feeling of his dick keeping Yuuri's ass stuffed full of cum and lubricant.

"I couldn't, I'm sorry." Victor's voice was scratchy with arousal.

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to kiss and bite those breathless lips, but that would have been rewarding disobedience, wouldn't it? Instead, he lifted his hips, freeing Victor from inside of his body, and grabbed him by the chin, just hard enough to make him tense up in anticipation for a moment. Then he let go with a relaxed sigh.

"Well, that's alright. I should have felt it coming. ...And you can make up for it later."

Victor smiled up at him, exhausted, and he seemed genuinely relieved that Yuuri wasn't disappointed. Something about that made Yuuri's heart swell a little more.

"You did good, _lyubimyj_ ," Yuuri murmured. "And I'm getting better at reading your body," he thought out loud. But not good enough, not yet. Yuuri didn't plan to stop until he could play Victor like an instrument in his hands.

"Mm, Yuuri-?" Victor was glowing from the praise, hands hovering off the floor at his sides. "Can I touch you now?"

Yuuri nodded, a warm smile spreading over his face as Victor's arms immediately closed around his back, pulling him down until their chests were sticking together, his full weight trapping Victor in a warm and heavy embrace. Victor's hands wandered through Yuuri's hair and over his upper thighs- as far as he could reach- everywhere he'd been denied before, he touched gently, as if to remind himself he hadn't dreamt it all. Yuuri nuzzled his face into Victor's shoulder, happy to let his body drape there lazily for a while. Victor seemed content with it, too, but Yuuri knew he was probably starting to get sore.

"Let's move to the bed," Yuuri suggested.

"Hm." Victor didn't budge.

"Come on, we can lay like this up there as long as you want. Makkachin doesn't need to go out again for a few hours at least."

Yuuri detangled himself with some effort and together they hauled Victor to his feet, dropping onto the bed together like after one of Yakov's more brutal training sessions. Yuuri half-heartedly dragged a sheet over them so that they weren't completely exposed as their bodies began to cool. He liked watching the rise and fall of Victor's bare abdomen...

"Yuuri..."

"Yes?" Yuuri asked, instinctively linking their legs together under the covers.

"You're dangerous," Victor laughed hoarsely, scrubbing the sweat-drenched silver hair off of his forehead.

Yuuri pretended to grimace.

"Yeah, but you like it."

Victor made a noise in the back of his throat, but it wasn't disagreement.


End file.
